Secret
by Misterysmile
Summary: El frágil cuerpo femenino yacía tumbado en una cama amplia. Kaname la observaba, observaba con anhelo y ansias cada pedacito de lo que era ella. La desnudaba con la mirada, puede que ella aún siguiera con aquel molesto camisón pero eso duraría poco... ADVERTENCIA: Lemmon


**Hola a todos, es la primera vez que escribo en este fandom así que espero hacerlo bien ^^ ¡Oh! Y otra cosa, este fic es lemmon así que no se extrañen si ven una escena por ahí subidita de tono.**

**¡Espero que os guste!**

* * *

><p><strong>Autor: <strong>Misterysmile

**Género:** Romance

**Pareja: **Kaname X Yuuki

**Advertencia: **Lemmon

* * *

><p><strong>Secret<strong>

Nieve.

Sangre.

Pánico.

Yuuki se removió entre las sábanas, unas lágrimas comenzaron a caer de manera inconsciente mientras sus manos se tornaban en puños y las apretaban con fuerza. Su cuerpo se retorcía en la cama. Se retorcía y sacudía de manera agitada y asustada al entender de qué se trataba.

Un sueño, otra vez era ese sueño que la atormentaba. El sueño de un pasado que todavía ni siquiera comprendía. Porque antes de ese vago recuerdo… Su mente estaba bloqueada, no recordaba nada. No recordaba qué había antes de eso ni tampoco de dónde demonios venía.

Eso le había hecho preguntarse miles de veces cosas como "¿Quién soy?" o "¿De dónde vengo?" Pero no había respuesta.

Porque lo único que podía recordar…

Era ese mismo rostro, ese rostro horrendo que se tornaba en una mueca de rabia y maldad. La miraba a ella, tenía los ojos puestos en ella como si fuera un león vigilando a su presa. Eso la asustaba y la aterrorizaba, le hacía tener unas ganas inmensas de correr y llorar.

Miedo. Cada vez que lo veía sentía miedo.

Aquel individuo se acercó rápidamente a ella, parecía decirle algo pero nunca llegó a escuchar a ciencia cierta qué era. Tal vez era porque en aquel entonces era una indefensa niña que tan solo estaba en shock, sus piernas temblando y sus ojos lagrimeando al intuir lo que le iba a pasar…

Muerte. Porque lo que hizo la extraña criatura era atrapar su cabeza con sus garras. ¿Estaba perdida, verdad? No era una pregunta, estaba perdida y lo sabía.

Pero entonces apareció él, su ángel, su príncipe, su salvador. Él con un suave y rápido movimiento consiguió deshacerse de aquel monstruo que la tenía presa. Su brazo clavándose cuan estaca en el cuello de aquel monstruo y dejándolo completamente muerto en el suelo. ¿Era un milagro? ¿Dios se había apiadado de ella? Al parecer sí, porque le envió a un muchacho con una fuerza descomunal y un aura tan fiera que, sin embargo, no podía temer.

No era humano, eso lo comprobó en el instante en que la sangre saltaba y sus ojos brillaban. Pero a ella no le importaba, al principio le miró con cautela pero luego acabó tomando su mano. Quedó cautivada por esos ojos bellos, peligrosos y a la vez gentiles. Confiándole la vida a aquel único muchacho que le había salvado de la muerte, un muchacho que resultaba ser…

Un vampiro.

.

.

-¡Kaname-sempai!

Los ojos castaños se abrieron de repente y su cuerpo se sentó en la cama al poner fín a aquel sueño.

Trató de tranquilizar su respiración y posicionó su mano en su pecho para comprobar la velocidad de sus latidos. Eran rápidos, rápidos y fuertes. Eso la hizo tratar de respirar hondo para calmarse.

Miró de reojo a un lado limpiándose las lágrimas, ¿habría despertado a su compañera de recámara con el grito que acababa de dar? Con suerte no y eso le hizo agradecer a los cielos. Yori-chan a veces podía adivinar sus pensamientos con facilidad. Era una chica muy observadora y su mejor amiga que la conocía a la perfección. No obstante, a Yuuki todavía le daba algo de vergüenza. ¿Y si Sayori malinterpretaba todo y pensaba que estaba teniendo otro tipo de sueños con Kaname?

Tan solo de imaginarlo, enrojeció y negó con la cabeza tratando de librarse de esos pensamientos.

Salió de su cama y caminó hasta el baño. Lo hizo de manera sutil, de puntillas para no hacer ruido.

El agua fría corría por el grifo y metió sus manos en ella. Lavó bien su cara y en cuanto la secó con una toalla, dio unas palmadas a sus mejillas para despejarse un poco.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué otra vez ese recuerdo había usurpado sus sueños? Negó con la cabeza y suspiró.

Esa fue la primera vez que vio a Kaname, en ese instante fue cuando le conoció. Cuando él salvó su vida y la rescató de las garras de un vampiro enloquecido que se la quería comer.

Nunca olvidaría eso, desde entonces veía a Kaname como un héroe, como su salvador y protector. Desde niña, Yuuki siempre anhelaba sus visitas, a menudo quería que él viniera a verla para poder pasar algo de tiempo juntos.

Siempre fue tan gentil y bueno con ella… Sin poder evitarlo, sus mejillas se tornaron de un color carmín. Siempre sucedía cuando le veía o pensaba en él, sin embargo, por vergüenza, se empeñaba en disimular su sonrojo.

Porque lo admitía, desde la primera vez que le vio, quedó cautivada por los ojos de aquel vampiro, enamorándose de ellos y anhelando que siempre estuvieran ahí para mirarla y observarla. Para quererla y pasar con ella el resto de su eternidad.

Sonaba cursi, lo sabía, pero era la pura realidad.

Aunque una pregunta llegó a su mente de repente.

¿Por qué él estuvo ahí en ese preciso momento? Frunció el ceño y dejó sus manos caer hasta apoyarse en el lavabo. ¿No era demasiada coincidencia? Kaname-sempaí apareció en ese momento como un ángel salvador, sí, pero había algo que no encajaba.

Sus recuerdos se habían producido en un bosque nevado, no había nadie alrededor nada más que el vampiro loco y ella, y eso la hizo dudar. ¿Acaso Kaname tenía algo que ver con su pasado?

Él era el único que vino a salvarla, nadie más. Y esa era una pregunta que se había hecho millones de veces. ¿Y si nada fue casualidad? ¿Y si Kaname estaba ahí cuando todo pasó porque él tenía algo que ver con su pasado?

Los ojos castaños de ella miraron serios al espejo, observando el reflejo de una muchacha que de repente se revolvía los cortos cabellos frustrada.

A esa conclusión había llegado desde hace tiempo pero nunca se animó a sacarla a la luz ni a preguntársela al vampiro.

¿Era una cobarde? ¿O tal vez le daba miedo enfrentarse a la cruda realidad? Las dos opciones podían ser p-pero…Ya estaba bien de huir. No quería pasarse la vida preguntándose sobre lo que pasó antes de aquel incidente.  
>Quería conocer, quería saber si tenía familia. Quería saber al menos el nombre de sus padres o recordar con una pista aunque sea sus rostros.<p>

Necesitaba respuestas, quería aclarar sus dudas y por eso…

Al fin se armó de valor.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Sus pies descalzos se cernían sobre el suelo en pasos tímidos y lentos. Olía a humedad, a humedad y a césped recién cortado junto a otro extraño y rico aroma. El aroma a jazmines que entraba e inundaba sus fosas nasales.

¿No podía oler así en un recinto cerrado, verdad? Tal vez era porque ahora no se hallaba en el interior de la escuela, sino en los alrededores, paseando en el bosque y los jardines con la mirada puesta en el suelo.

La suave brisa nocturna removió sus cabellos y chocó contra sus hombros desnudos. No hacía frío, sin embargo, era refrescante y tentador sentir el aire penetrar en sus piernas y brazos que no estaban cubiertos; pues a pesar de estar fuera, su cuerpo vestía solo aquel blanco camisón de dormir, un camisón blanco de tirantes que le llegaba hasta un poco más arriba de las rodillas.

Llevó una de sus manos a sus cabellos, tomando un corto mechón entre sus dedos para colocarlo detrás de su oreja.

Después de esa pequeña acción, levantó la cabeza y miró al frente, sus ojos posándose en la fuente con extraña forma de ave que expulsaba agua por su pico

-He vuelto a soñar contigo, Kaname-sempai –Se podía escuchar el agua de la fuente correr.

¿Hablaba sola? No. Pues desde el principio sabía que él la había estado observando en su caminata nocturna. Kuran Kaname siempre había estado ahí, presente como si fuera una sombra misteriosa y oscura que cuidaba y vigilaba todo lo que hacía.

Tal vez había esperado esto, porque desde que salió de su habitación, una parte de ella ya intuía que el chico la iba a acompañar.

De repente, sintió unas grandes y callosas manos sobre sus hombros, envolviéndola en un cálido abrazo por la espalda que la hizo estremecer. La piel se le puso de gallina y su respiración se cortó por unos instantes. Más aún al sentir el suave aliento de su acompañante colisionar contra su cuello y una voz gentil penetrar en su oído.

-¿Y qué fue lo que soñaste esta vez...Yuuki? –El nombre pareció salir lento y perezoso de sus labios. La voz masculina la caló por completo e hizo que su corazón latiera agitado y nervioso.

Sin embargo, negó con la cabeza. ¡No! Debía mostrar fuerza y seguridad en sí misma. Por eso es que de un ágil movimiento se libró del agarre.

Sus ojos parecieron brillar con fuego, su rostro se tornó en una expresión de seguridad. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar que un rubor rojizo apareciera en sus mejillas. Todo ello provocado al ver al hombre que se encontraba frente a ella.

Kuran Kaname. Él siempre había sido un chico alto y de fuertes hombros. Su rostro era totalmente bello y varonil, con unos ojos oscuros que parecían brillar como los de un depredador. Este último pensamiento la caló hasta los huesos, pues a pesar de poseer una expresión tranquila, sus ojos siempre habían destacado y provocado una extraña reacción en ella, desde niña.

-S-soñé con el día que nos conocimos –Frunció el ceño- Tengo preguntas, muchas preguntas, Kaname-sempai. Y…-Respiró hondo tomando fuerzas- Algo me dice que usted tiene las respuestas.

Dos segundos pasaron y no hubo una contestación clara. Pues lo que hizo el moreno fue parpadear antes de mostrar una de sus gentiles sonrisas.

-¿Respuestas? –Murmuró el vampiro haciéndose el desentendido. Miró a un lado pensativo antes de posar uno de sus dedos sobre su mentón- ¿Qué respuestas puedo tener yo, querida Yuuki?

La chica estaba confusa y a la vez comenzaba a perder la paciencia, ¿qué planeaba con eso? ¿Distraerla o cambiar de tema? Pues no le dejaría. Pronto, la castaña de cortos cabellos dio un paso al frente.

-Quiero saber sobre mi pasado, Kuran Kaname.

Eso sorprendió al muchacho. Yuuki nunca le había llamado por su nombre completo, tan solo apelativos cariñosos como "Kaname-sempai" o "Kaname-sama"… Negó con la cabeza y su mirada se perdió en un punto fijo por un leve instante.

"_Así que va en serio, ¿eh?"_ **Fue lo que el vampiro se dijo de manera interna.**

-¿Qué te hace pensar que yo tengo respuestas acerca de eso?

-Simplemente sé que las tienes.

Con esa última frase, la castaña se acercó con pasos seguros hasta quedar bastante cerca. Dudó en tocarle, pero prefirió no hacerlo. Tan solo clavaba los ojos en los del chico, rogando que la comprendiera, rogando una explicación, una respuesta.

-Estabas en el momento justo cuando me atacaron de niña. No había nadie alrededor, solo tú y…Tengo la intuición de que sabes algo más que no me quieres contar –De repente se separó de nuevo y le miró dolida- ¿Por qué, Kaname-sempai? ¿Por qué todo el mundo se empeña en ocultarme de donde vengo? Siempre he confiado en ti y has sido alguien muy importante en mi vida. Además me protegías y ayudabas cuando las cosas iban mal y…¿N-no eras tú el que me decías que ibas a estar conmigo y me ibas a cuidar? Demuéstramelo entonces -Inclinó su cabeza en una reverencia suplicante- Por favor… ¡Q-quiero que me digas la verdad!

Un suspiro se escapó de los labios del muchacho. Sí, al parecer la muchacha iba en serio.

En un segundo, Kaname la tenía sujeta de la cintura, dando una suave y frágil caricia que provocó que Yuuki casi diera un grito. No obstante, no lo hizo, pues ambas miradas chocaron de manera profunda y ella se quedó sin aliento.

-¿Y qué me darías a cambio de saberlo? –Murmuró el vampiro con voz ronca y sensual- Mis secretos no son gratis, Yuuki. Exijo un pago a cambio.

Ella cerró sus ojitos con fuerza sintiendo los nervios a flor de piel.

-H-haré lo que sea –Pronunció tartamudeando.

.

.

-Entonces conviértete en mi amante.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

El frágil cuerpo femenino yacía tumbado en una cama amplia. Kaname la observaba, observaba con anhelo y ansias cada pedacito de lo que era ella. La desnudaba con la mirada, puede que ella aún siguiera con aquel molesto camisón pero eso duraría poco.

En un segundo, el vampiro se hallaba encima de ella, mirándola a la cara y con su rostro muy cerca. Sus ojos brillando con tranquilidad y gentileza, pero con ese brillo tan tentador y sensual que poseían siempre. Yuuki se estremeció por la cercanía, su corazón latía con fuerza y sus manos se aferraban a su pecho.

-P-prometiste que me contarías la verdad –Fue lo que la suave voz femenina susurró con nerviosismo. Las palabras temblaron en su garganta, más aún al ver cómo Kaname obtenía una sonrisa leve en su rostro. Lentamente acercó sus labios a los de la fémina, Yuuki podía sentir su aliento, su respiración. Eso la hizo jadear y cerrar los ojos.

Sabía lo que él la haría, sabía lo que iba a ocurrir en aquella habitación pero no se negaba o resistía. Había accedido a esto, además…Una parte de ella lo deseaba también. Una parte que no conocía de la Yuuki interna estaba deseosa por compartir con Kaname esa noche en donde ambos se unirían.

-Lo siento, querida Yuuki. No diré nada hasta que obtenga mi pago…

Pronto los labios de él se posaron sobre los suyos. Al principio fue un beso cálido, gentil como se había esperado. Pero con los segundos se volvió más osado, más salvaje. Los colmillos de Kaname rozaron su labio inferior, mordiéndolo de manera suave provocando que Yuuki abriera la boca y le permitiera la entrada.

Su lengua accedió a ella y arrasó con su cavidad bucal, dominando y explorando, profundizando aún más el beso y enredándose con la lengua de Yuuki haciéndola soltar un gemido.

Sonrió contra sus labios, eso era música para sus oídos.

Las manos del vampiro no quedaron quietas, una de ellas comenzó a deslizar el molesto camisón hacia arriba permitiéndole tocar la suave piel de sus muslos. La otra se cernía sobre el brazo de la muchacha, dándole una frágil caricia que la sobresaltó.

La lengua de Kaname seguía juguetona, pero entonces el chico se separó y bajó por su cuello.

Su nariz se deslizó por la piel tersa, el rico aroma de su piel se adentró en sus fosas nasales haciendo que sus colmillos picaran y le exigieran sangre.

Pero aún no, todavía no era el momento.

Dio una lenta lamida, mordisqueó la frágil piel y succionó después para dejarle una marca de pertenencia. Se sintió bastante satisfecho al separarse, pues había una marca roja que luego se volvería morada e indicaría lo que él solo era capaz de hacer en su cuerpo.

La castaña cerró sus ojos con fuerza mientras soltaba un suspiro placentero. Y entonces él continuó bajando, besando y lamiendo cada rastro de piel que había a su paso.

Hizo lo mismo que antes en la unión de su cuello y hombro, pero esta vez mordió algo más fuerte. Quería escuchar un grito, quería escucharla gritar y lo consiguió. Pues el cuerpo de la muchacha se removió debajo suyo, arqueando su espalda mientras soltaba un chillido.

Eso le gustó. Pero era hora de poner las cosas verdaderamente calentitas.

Con osadía y relamiéndose los labios, Kaname dirigió sus manos hacia el vientre de la chica, tomando con fuerza la tela de su camisón y rasgándola por completo.

Su vista se quedó completamente satisfecha, devoraba con la mirada cada parte de su cuerpo ahora expuesto. Pero hubo una cosa que no le gustó y le hizo fruncir el ceño suavemente. Yuuki tenía los brazos en cruz presionando sus senos, quería ocultarlos de sus ojos, después de todo se sentía avergonzada de su desnudez y más aún al no llevar sujetador.

El vampiro se inclino despacio, sus manos tomaron con algo de fuerza las muñecas de la humana y las subieron hasta encima de su cabeza, una sola de ellas bastó para atraparlas.

La pequeña castaña cerró sus ojitos y sus mejillas se sonrojaron aún más por la vergüenza, sus pechos ahora estaban completamente descubiertos y Kaname los miraba lleno de lujuria.

-Eres muy hermosa…-Fue el ronco susurro que escuchó la humana y le hizo estremecer.

El vampiro se quedó contemplando los bonitos globos coronados por los botones rosados. Una de sus manos traviesas se atrevió a acariciar uno con sus manos y seguidamente tomarlos. Eso hizo que Yuuki obtuviera un rubor aún más fuerte en sus mejillas. Ya debería estar como un tomate y todo.

Kaname por poco suelta una risita ante su nerviosismo.

-Relájate, esto lo disfrutaremos ambos.

Y seguido de esa frase, el vampiro bajó su boca y dio una lamida a su pecho, demorándose en chupar y succionar el pezón como si se tratara de un bebé hambriento. Yuuki soltó un grito ante eso, sintiendo como su vientre ardía y le producía una sensación que no conoció nunca. Necesidad, se sentía necesitada y su entrepierna lo demostraba, pues esta ya comenzaba a humedecerse.

Intentó controlarse y soltó un quejido. Kaname pasó de lamer y chupar su pezón a morderlo suavemente con sus colmillos. Eso la hizo gemir de dolor pero a la vez de placer. Porque este no era un dolor desagradable, más bien una deliciosa tortura que quería seguir experimentando. ¿Sonaba masoquista, verdad? Puede. Pero desde hace ya minutos, estaba comenzando a abrirse al placer y la tentación. El pecado de la carne no era tan malo como se imaginó.

El vampiro realizó la misma acción con el otro pecho, y así continuaron por unos minutos. Ella gimiendo y retorciéndose gustosa y el vampiro enseñándola lo que era el pecado puro.

El moreno bajó por su vientre y dio una intensa lamida con su lengua, intercambiándola por besos y mordiscos a la vez. Yuuki había decidido participar también, ya no estaba inmóvil e insegura, sus manos habían viajado a los cabellos del chico, acariciando y tironeando suavemente de los mechones en señal de gusto.

Pero entonces, el muchacho llegó a una parte más íntima. Quedó frente a la feminidad de la castaña que estaba cubierta por unas bragas pequeñitas. Lo sentía mucho, pero ya no se iba a echar atrás así que sin sutileza, comenzó a bajarlas y despojó a la castaña de ellas quedando completamente desnuda y a su merced.

Ella se avergonzó un poco como al principio, sin embargo ya no intentó ocultarse, tan solo cerró los ojos esperando su aprobación.

-K-Kaname...

La muchacha intentó decir algo pero entonces él colocó un dedo en sus labios inpidiéndoselo. Pronto un susurro llegó a los oídos de la fémina.

-No digas nada…Disfruta.

Entonces el vampiro comenzó a acariciar su feminidad, sus dedos masajeando el pequeño clítorix haciendo que ella se removiera y gimiera con fuerza.

-Ah…ah...

El vampiro también estaba disfrutando con ella, disfrutando de tenerla a su merced y poder hacer lo que tanto tiempo había deseado. Porque lo cierto es que aunque lo ocultara bien, la amaba. La amaba ahora y la había amado siempre, solo deseaba algo, poder ser él el único que la tocara, que la acariciara y besara. Porque ella era de él, siempre le perteneció.

Kaname continuó con sus delicioso y tentador masaje hasta que comprobó que ella estaba lo suficientemente húmeda. Volvió a relamer sus labios en signo de deseo, y pronto deslizó su rostro hasta más abajo.

Sus manos tomaron pronto las piernas de la chica, alzándolas y abriéndolas para obtener una mejor visión y postura. Con osadía, besó la intimidad de ella, dando después una lenta lamida que la hizo chillar.

Su lengua entró en su cavidad, por primera vez Yuuki sintió que se iba a desmayar ante tantas emociones juntas. Se retorcía y seguía gimoteando, mucho más cuando notaba que la lengua juguetona se movía en su interior en círculos.

Unos minutos pasaron, Kaname comenzó a torturarla después con sus largos y deseosos dedos. Primero fue uno el que entró y luego otro, moviéndose de dentro a afuera torturando a la fémina y ocasionando que chillara de placer.

Aumentó el ritmo y la intensidad, sus dedos chocaban en su interior provocando una inmensa sensación de placer. Ella se mostraba receptiva, pues comenzaba a mover sus inexpertas caderas para intensificar.

Ya estaba lista, estaba preparada y lo suficientemente caliente y excitada como para tenerle a él en su interior. Por eso es que el chico se separó de ella para despojarse de su ropa. Y la muchacha observó al dios griego que tenía enfrente.

Sin embargo se mordió el labio inferior nerviosa. Lo iba a hacer por fín, le iba a entregar su virginidad. Pronto las típicas preguntas abordaron su mente.

"¿Me va a doler? ¿Se sentirá bien? ¿Será delicado conmigo?"

Él notó su nerviosismo y se acercó a sus labios.

-No tengas miedo…Esto no es una cosa mala, te va a gustar al final.

-P-pero…-Comenzó a decir ella en un susurro tímido- ¿M-me va a doler, verdad?

-Tranquila, seré cuidadoso, no pienses en el dolor…

Pronto, el muchacho se colocó en una posición cómoda entre sus piernas. Comenzó a ingresar en su interior de manera lenta, fundiéndose en su calor. Yuuki era estrecha, su interior cálido y húmedo y eso le hizo soltar un gruñido ronco de puro placer.

No obstante aún estaba a mitad de camino, notó como la fina barrera de su virginidad le impedía la entrada completa. Ella se tensó ante eso, cerrando sus ojitos y notando cómo él le susurraba un cálido "Lo siento…" antes de empujar con más fuerza y romper su himen.

Yuuki chilló en cuanto eso sucedió y clavó sus uñas en los hombros del chico. Le dolía, le dolía mucho y eso hizo que unas lágrimas se deslizaran por sus mejillas.

El vampiro notó eso, se quedó quieto para que no le doliera más hasta que ella se acostumbrara a tenerle dentro. Se acercó a los labios de la muchacha, besándolos de nuevo mientras ella se aferraba a su espalda y sollozaba un poco ante lo que acababa de sentir.

Un silencio reinó por la sala unos segundos. Ella no decía nada, él tampoco, tan solo se abrazaban esperando. Y entonces la chica comprobó que el dolor disminuyó un poco, así que movió sus caderas en señal de que podía continuar.

Él dudó un poco, ¿seguro que estaba bien? No hizo falta una respuesta, pues la castaña de cortos cabellos tan solo le dio un beso indicándole que lo hiciera.

Comenzó a moverse a un ritmo lento al principio. De dentro a fuera, de fuera a dentro; ella notaba una pequeña molestia pero pudo soportarlo. Tan solo dejó que él la llenara por completo, haciéndola suya y poseyéndola.

-Ah…-Un gemido se escapó de los labios femeninos, pues ella ya comenzaba a sentir placer después de ese dolor del principio.

Lenta y de manera inexperta, ella misma movió sus caderas acompasándolas con las del vampiro. Quería sentirle más hondo, pues ahora la sensación no era tan mala y por fin estaba saboreando el delicioso pecado de la carne.

-Ah…ah…

Momentos después el vampiro ya había incrementado el ritmo. Ahora sus estocadas eran rápidas y firmes, salvajes. Lo que la hacía chillar y clavar sus uñas en su espalda. Ambos se besaban, se llenaban, gemían de placer. Eso era porque los dos lo estaban disfrutando como si esa fuera la única noche que valiera la pena de sus vidas.

-Oh sí, Yuuki…

-K-Kaname…¡Ah!

Entonces ella sintió su cuerpo convulsionarse. Algo se removió en su interior haciendo que abriera los ojos y chillara de placer puro. Era como si ascendiera al cielo, como si viera fuegos artificiales. Era una sensación que nunca sintió y arrasó con todo lo que era ella. Había llegado a la cumbre, a su clímax.

Eso la hizo correrse y el vampiro experimentó en su interior la deliciosa sensación también. Ambos habían llegado a su primer orgasmo, eso arrasó con sus cuerpos y los dejó sin fuerzas pero…Que no se engañaran, la noche todavía no había acabado y su noche de lujuria iba a continuar por muchas horas más…

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

El amanecer llegó después de esa larga noche en donde ambos se entregaron el uno al otro. El sol comenzaba a entrar por las ventanas e iluminaba esa recámara que se había transformado en el nido de amor de ambos.

Yuuki se hallaba dormida, estaba cansada después de esa larga y amorosa noche que ambos tuvieron. Yacía en el pecho de su vampiro, acurrucada en él y aferrada mientras Kaname acariciaba su espalda.

El muchacho miró al techo, él no dormía, tan solo pensaba en lo que le diría a ella cuando despertara.

Esa había sido la mejor noche de su vida. Una noche que esperó con ansias desde hace mucho tiempo, porque ella lo era todo para él. Era su mundo, era la que le hacía vivir y respirar. Ya no podía ocultarle nada, porque la relación de amistad de ambos se acababa de convertir en una relación de amor.

Pronto la chiquilla que tenía entre sus brazos comenzó a moverse. Sus ojos castaños como el chocolate comenzaron a abrirse de manera pesada. Sus bonitos labios se tornaron en una sonrisa leve y tampoco se separaba de él, continuaba en su pecho. Subiendo su cabeza para mirarle a los ojos.

-Ya es hora de que me des mi respuesta, ¿no? –Fue lo que dijo la muchacha con cierto dije de diversión. Sus ojitos brillaban y sus mejillas se encontraban ruborizadas suavemente. El chico tan solo descendió a sus labios.

-La realidad Yuuki es que…siempre me has pertenecido a mí, desde tu nacimiento –Ella se sorprendió ante sus palabras y mientras tanto recibió un beso- Porque eres más especial de lo que imaginas, pequeña y…Un día te casarás conmigo, ese es tu destino.

La muchacha se quedó perpleja, ¿eso era la verdad que buscaba o una declaración de amor y fidelidad? No lo comprendió muy bien pero decidió dejarlo estar. Lo cierto es que luego de esa noche, las respuestas no le importaban tanto, se conformaba con tenerle a él a su lado. Con tener su amor y su protección. Porque él fue, es y seguiría siendo su ángel guardián. Y aunque no supiera con certeza de su pasado, sabía que él siempre estaría ahí, porque ahora era su futuro.

Aunque claro, lo que no sabía la chica es que Kaname no le mintió del todo. Le dijo unas palabras que tenían bastante relevancia con lo que buscaba pero…

.

.

Eso, amigos, se quedará en un pequeño **secreto**.

* * *

><p><strong>Y bueeeno, esto es todo amigos ^^ Espero que os haya gustado y por favor, comenten en un review y díganme su opinión, la estaré esperando ansiosa.<strong>

**Sin más que decir me despido. ¡Bye!**


End file.
